Our Research Resource is well known in this community as a place where high technology research is carried out at the University of Colorado. Administrators of the University and educators from the area request permission to tour the facility. Each tour lasts approximately 45 minutes and often involves a demonstration of the HVEM itself, as well as the computer image processing facility. During October, 1997 we conducted a tour for approximately 60 parents of CU students during parents weekend. Due to the repair work on the HVEM, however, we have not scheduled any tours since April, 1998. D2